


hey yeah we should come together lets be heroes in the night

by raysoflight11



Series: The Gremlin, Chu Jimin [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: Jimin. Jay. Skylanders.
Series: The Gremlin, Chu Jimin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	hey yeah we should come together lets be heroes in the night

Jay tried his best to concentrate on the new dance move he was trying. He really did try and concentrate, but _someone_ was making incessant humming noises. And that certain _someone_ was learning the dance along with Jay. Jay took a deep breath. It was okay. Everything would be fine. He would just ignore the person beside him and carry on dancing. Jimin started humming louder. Jay sighed. 

"What are you doing?" Jay groaned, glaring at the trainee beside him. Jimin just looked up at him, shrugged, and went back to humming. Jay shook his head, and went closer, trying to decipher the tune Jimin was humming. 

"It's called Harmony." Jimin, seemingly reading Jay's mind, spoke out loud. "It's from Skylanders."

"No way is that from Skylanders." Jay looked appalled.

"It is?" Jimin looked just as appalled, grabbing an iPad. "See for yourself."

"No way." Jay just shook his head. "No. Nuh-uh."

"Is there anything wrong?" Jimin just looked confused.

"That song was from Skylanders Academy?"

"Uh yeah, you didn't know?" Jimin was just confused by now. Jay just stared at the wall. "Is there anything wrong or..?" Jimin really didn't know what was happening.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine. Never been better."

"Okay." Jimin shrugged. And went back to humming. Harmony.

Jay couldn't help himself. "Hey yeah, we should get together..." It was barely a whisper. But Jimin heard it. Because he is an owl. While a night-owl, but still. AN owl. And he started clapping excitedly. 

"You know the lyrics?" Jimin asked.

Jay didn't answer. 

Jimin just smiled.

Jay knew something very bad was about to happen.

Jimin grabbed an iPad. He started playing Harmony. And he started singing along to it.

Nicholas walked into the room. He joined Jimin.

Hanbin joined in too.

The chorus started.

Jay finally gave in. He joined in.

Daniel walked into the room because he wanted to play Skylanders.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes   
> yeah idk what this is


End file.
